LION Program (Fyrrim Orders)
The LION Program is a comprehensive set of supersoldier programs operated by a conglomeration of the sects within the Fyrrim Orders . History Origin In light of the continued incursions of redacted into the space around Lannaras, Order Ranor of the Fyrrim Orders comissioned an initiative crossing the research of multiple secret projects completed in the darkest corners of nearly the whole spectrum of the Orders. Of course, the fundamental concept behind the project had been rattling around in military minds for more than two centuries at this point- to make a soldier who was better, faster, and stronger. Since the establishment of the bioengineering which led to the development of the human metaspecies which would eventually be sent out to colonize distant stars, the possibility has progressively been pursued and executed to varying degrees of success. After successfully unlocking the secrets of their own creation, the Arasseg of the Fyrrim Orders very quickly were able to reapply the techniques used to create their stable genome to the creation of a significantly more versatile metahuman archtype which encompasses a wider degree of genetic potential than previously though possible, with desired or beneficial physical traits altered to become highly dominant and extremely prevalent within this new race of "Faunus". (A play on the name often given the Arasseg, "faun") This first step paved a very gradual and carefully traversed path which led to the inception of the LION programme. Background Named in conjunction with the concurrent powerarmor development program NEMEAN, the LIONS are an homage to one of the most powerful creatures Earth myths have ever described- the Nemean Lion. According to some of the legends, the Lion fell from the moon as offspring of the king of the gods. In its time upon the earth, the Nemean Lion was the most fearsome predator in existence. Its hide was impervious to any attack, its claws were sharper than swords and could cut through any mortal's defense. Cybernetic Augmentations Neurological Wellness Nanotech Neural Interface Physical Augmentations World Warrior Implementing the wellness nanotechnology integrated into a LION's bloodstream, their neural augmentations, and a specialized release port near the base of the thumb allow for a LION to instruct the nanites within their blood to form complex shapes in keeping with their own designs, or pre-configured objects. Regardless of the construct, they are typically configured in such a way as to have MHM principles implemented in their nanostructure for the duration of the use of the object. Notably common constructs include knives, swords, shields, lockpicks, general tools, and highly skilled Transcendents can create simplistic small arms. (Though currently they lack ammunition. This has been tested as a possible means for a LION behind enemy lines to use the munitions of hostiles in any configuration they prefer.) Bioengineering Faunus Animalistic traits as deemed beneficial given to LION's. Neural Rewiring While neural distribution and configuration is quite functional in the body, there are multiple avenues where the nervous system would be enhanced by reducing the number of junctions and neuroceptors between the spinal column and endings. Additionally, the fear response 'override' function of the amygdala is modified to widen the number of automatic responses implemented in the 'shortcut'. Ossification This time intensive process grafts advanced materials onto the skeletal structures in order to make the subject's bones virtually unbreakable. Current ossification is not to exceed 3% total bone mass coverage due to risk of significant white blood cell necrosis. Occipital Capillary Reversal This process submerges and boosts blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. This produces a marked visual perception increase, while improving the effectiveness of ocular implant efficacy. Superconducting Fibrification This process is a conversion from bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Generally, this results in a 300% increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of mark increases in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Muscular Enhancement Injections Protein complexes are injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time in conjunction with the cybernetic intramuscular implants. Catalytic Implant A platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst implanted in the thyroid to boost growth and regeneration rate of skeletal and muscle tissues. IGF IGF-2 is the primary carrier hormone in the conversion of short term memory into retained memory and memory retrieval. LION's have been outfitted with nanite-deployed variant of IGF-2 with the same functionality as the original hormone. The augmentation drastically improves memory conversion and accuracy rates. The nanotech also natively improves the receptor acceptance rate of IGF-2 in learning contexts, while being capable of dulling the impact of negative experiences, effectively rendering LION's free of PTSD. Transcendence 'Youmu' Neural interfaced specialized Transcended AI. Paired with each LION. Generation of Miracles Youmu are outfitted with the full GoM line of ability sets, interfaced with the appropriate physical augmentations. From the GoM project writeup: It was discovered early on with physical implants that they could be used to condition or train muscular habits equivalent to those normally gained through years of dedication in a very short time. In order to better take advantage of this ability to emulate another’s physical abilities we have developed a platform and implant set which can be configured to take one or a series of movement sets with specific strengths, or a hybridized moveset that functions off the analytics of other implants and systems. Red Series Through detailed analytics of the movement systems of both mechanical and biological entities and advanced pathing software interfaced with traditional physical augmentations, those outfitted with the Red firmware are able to predict and take advantage of both the current state of their target or environment, or the state they will be in within a finite amount of time. Among the interesting proofs of this firmware has been in physical contests, where Red recipients have been able to exploit the current distribution of weight and stance of their opponents in order to render them unable to respond, or the Red user is able to attack in such a way as to trip their opponent without a touch. Black Series Black is akin to Red in that it is most easily exhibited in close physical encounters. Through the application of a wide range of misdirection techniques usually used in sleight of hand ‘magic’ shows, those equipped with the appropriate digitized skillset have been able to reliably redirect their opponent’s attention and thereby gain a significant upper hand in the execution of their actual attack. This is most commonly useful in group situations however, where another opponent is seen as a greater threat by the non-Black participant. Green Series This is among the less impressive movement sets, but it is useful none the less. Through analysis of expert sports players who specialize in long range accurate throws or accurate marksmanship, another set of movements have been developed allowing their users to throw with unparalleled accuracy and range. Blue Series This particular moveset took significantly longer to develop, and is only functional on more heavily augmented individuals due to the sheer degree of control the movesets must influence. This set is based on the sheer grace and complete control of the body exhibited by physical prodigies in sports, dance, and martial arts. This moveset enhances almost every movement and action to have the greatest possible efficiency and effectiveness. Notably, this moveset also drains its users the most, and cannot be continually active. However, longer-term users have been able to increase their duration through extensive physical training in order to more closely match the physiques of the individuals they are imitating. Purple Series In part to match the physical strain received by users of the other series of augmentations, Purple is a series of physical augmentations and gene therapies designed to improve on certain identified physical traits in order to both act as an improved metahuman as a whole, but also as a user of the GOM system. 'Gate of Babylon' The Gate of Babylon is an applied application of the Spirit World Warrior concept with significantly greater scale. The Gate is a deployable (by vehicle or orbital ordinance, if not on Lannaras) nanobuilder swarm linked to an encrypted network. This swarm bears a variety of materials, may draw them from the environemtn, and nanites which can be used to create new weapons, structures, or effectively anything else a LION and can channel their Transcendence to visualize. The Gate can be automated, used by any properly augmented soldier, remotely controlled, or even left dormant for long periods. Results Within only a few months of augmentation, LION’s have been recorded as being capable of running at speeds exceeding 50 km/h. Some where able to run even faster with assistance of the NEAMEAN armor system, their Transcendence, or their early control of the Gates of Babylon. LION-I’s have also been shown to natively be able to lift five times their body weight which is considerable due to the added weight of their augmentations, in addition to their increased muscle density. A LION-I’s reaction time is currently impossible to measure accurately, but is estimated to be in the realm of 10 milliseconds. Reaction times are significantly faster in combat, with Transcendence, or in a NEMEAN. A LION’s reaction times are so fast that they think, see, and react to events that they see effectively in slow motion. LION-I’s are also shown to be able to virtually see in the dark thanks to their enhanced vision and the ocular filters in their implants. Category:Wayne Category:Military Category:Technology Category:Nation Creation